fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein heißer Sommer
Ein heißer Sommer - Teil 1 Dies ist nun meine zweite Fangeschichte in der großen Glee Welt. Bitte ab 12 lesen. thumb|leftDie Glee Kids haben Ferien und erleben so manch tolles Abenteuer in Lima aber auch an anderen Orten. Viel Spass dabei Der letzte Tag Es war heiß, sehr heiß in Lima. Die Klimaanlagen der Gebäude liefen auf Hochtouren um den Menschen ein wenig Kühlung im Inneren zu verschaffen. Den Schülern der Mc Kinley High erging es nicht anderst. Jede Bewegung ausserhalb des Schulgebäudes war mit sofortiger Schweißbildung auf Stirn und Achseln verbunden. Auf Geheiß von Direktor Figgins waren alle schulischen Aktivitäten ins Schulgebäude zu verlegen. Nur die Cherios unter Coach Sylvester mussten ungeachtet der Anweisung in der Hitze draussen trainieren. Sue: "Wenn ihr meint das währe heiß, hättet ihr damals in der Sahara dabei sein sollen als ich die Wüstenspringmäuse für Olympia trainiert habe. Das war es so heiß dass sogar der Schweiß anfing zu schwitzen" brüllte Sue Sylvester ihren Mädels durch das Megafon entgegen. "Aber Coach Sylvester, was soll das denn? Heute ist der letzte Tag des Schuljahres und wir trainieren hier in dieser Mörderhitze, für was?? fragte der Captain der Cherios, Santana Lopez. Sue: " Lopez. Lopez, was ist nur aus deiner Rasse geworde? Ich dachte ihr Halbspanier, oder was du sonst bist, seit ein wenig Hitze gewohnt. Wir trainieren so lange bis ich sage es ist genug! Verstanden?" Die komplette Mannschaft der Cherios nickte unter großem Gestöhne und machte mir ihren Flip Flops, Spagatsprüngen und Saltos weiter. Nach zwei Stunden beendete Sue die Quälerei und lies die Cherios unter die kalte Dusche. Sue: " So liebe Cherios, ihr seht mich die nächsten 6 Wochen nicht. Ich werde auf die Cayman Islands fliegen und dort die Sonne und den Strand genießen. Ihr allerdings habt in den nächsten Wochen was zu tun! " MIt diesen Worten überreichte Coach Sylvester jedem Mitglied des Teams einen Zettel mit desen Namen oben rechts. Santana: " Wie, wir sollen jeden Tag zuhause in den Ferien trainieren?" Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein! Sue: " Wenn du dies als Scherz auffasst, kein Problem. Dann suche ich mir im neuen Jahr halt einen neuen Captain. Dies gilt übrigens für jeden von euch, sollte irgendjemand sich nicht an den von mir ausgarbeiteten Trainingsplan halten und ich merke dies, so ist das gleichbedeutend mit dem Rausschmiss aus den Cherios. Ich möchte nächstes Jahr meine 10. Meisterschaft in Folge gewinnen und dafür brauche ich top fite Mädels" Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Rachel, Finn und Mercedes bei Mr. Schuster im Spanisch Unterricht. Es war mehr als tröge denn keiner konnte sich auf Grund des Wetters noch so richitg motivieren, geschweige denn konzentrieren. Nur Rachel streckte unentwegt immer und immer wieder den Finger in die Luft wenn Mr. Schuster ein Frage auf spanisch stellte. Die anderen beschäftigten sich eher damit etwas kühlere Luft durch das Wedeln mit ihren Heften zu erzeugen. Zum Ende der Stunde hin sprach noch einmal Mr. Schuster zu seiner Klasse. Will: " Ok, das wahr es soweit für dieses Jahr. Ich wünsche denen, die ich nun nicht mehr sehen werde, schöne und erholsame Ferien. Wir werden nächstes Jahr " Den Mann aus Lamancha" durchnehmen. Also wer schon etwas Vorsprung haben möchte legt sich das Buch zu und fängt an zu lesen. Ich kann es nur jedem empfehlen. Ansonsten, HAUT AB!" Mit diesen Worten war die Stunde zu Ende und das Klassenzimmer leerte sich wie von Geisterhand. Rachel ging rüber zu Finn der sofort ihre Hand nahm und beide liefen so in Richtung Glee Club. Mercedes blieb noch einen kurzen Moment im Klassenzimmer ,da sich ihr Handy gemeldet hatte. Im Proberaum war es noch schlimmer als in der restlichen Schule, denn hier drin gab es keine Klimaanlage. Die Kids lagen halb auf ihren Stühlen und versuchten sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Als Santana und Brit eintraten konnte sich Tina einen Spruch nicht verkneifen. Tina: " Oh mein Gott wie seht ihr den aus, habt ihr etwa mit einer Kuh gerungen?" Santana: " Nein, aber mit einer trainiert!" Ich will nur noch ins Eisfach meines Kühlschrankes für die nächsen 24 Stunden!" Brit: " Das ist aber zu klein für uns beide, da pass ich nicht rein!" Santana: " Oh Schatz, ich liebe Dich genau dafür!" Santana gab ihrer Freundin einen leichten Kuß auf die Wange und einen Klaps auf den Hintern bevor beide sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. In diesem Moment kam Mercedes zur Tür herein und setzte sich ohne ein Wort oder jemanden zu grüßen in die hinterste Reihe. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaute mehr als grimmig drein. Tina: " Hey Mercedes, was ist los? Willst du dich nicht zu mir und Mike hier unten setzen?" Mercedes: " Keine Lust!" Tina: " Ok, kann ich Dir bei was helfen?" Mercedes: " Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe, ok?!" Niemand sagte mehr ein Wort oder versuchte mit Mercedes zu kommunizieren. Es war trotzdem sehr seltsam wie sie sich verhielt. Die anderen Glee Kids unterhielten sich derweil darüber wo jeder einzelne geplannt hatte seine Ferien zu verbringen. Tina und MIke fuhren wieder in jenes Sommer Camp für asiatische Schüler in dem sich beide ineinander verguckt hatten. Puck hatte vor die ganzen Wochen über die Pools ältere Damen zu reinigen in der Hoffnung ab und an mehr als nur die üblichen 15 Dollar / Stunde zu erhalten. Santana und Britt hatten die Erlaubniss ihrer Eltern bekommen für 14 Tage zu Santanas Verwandschaft an die mexicanische Pazifikküste zu fahren. Beide freuten sich wie Schneekönige auf ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub. Sie wollten den ganzen Tag am Strand liegen und richtig braun werden. Allerdings bemerkte Santan noch dass sie ja den Trainingsplan von Sue nicht vergessen dürften da es sonst mit Sicherheit Ärger gibt. Will trat ein mit einem Bündel Papier unter dem Arm. Sofort wurde es ruhig und die Kids setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Will: " Hi Leute, tolles Wetter heute oder?" Will grinste in die Runde. Die Reaktionen wahren Gestöhne, verdrehte Augen und hämisches Grinsen. Will: " Kommt schon, es ist der letzte Schultag und ein kleiner Spass muss erlaubt sein." thumb|left|118px Santana: " Ey Mr. Schu, wir sind alle so was von durchgebraten, da hat man kein Spass mehr!" Will: " Ok, ich verstehe. Ich will euch auch gar nicht mehr lange "quälen" aber ich muss mit euch noch ein, zwei Sachen besprechen bevor ihr alle in die Ferien abhaut. Zuerst möchte ich unserer Mercedes ganz herzlich gratulieren denn heute ist ihr GEBURTSTAG!" Mercedes, würdest du bitte nach vorne kommen." Alle Kids im Raum saßen urplötzlich senkrecht auf ihren Stühlen. Mercedes stand auf und schlurfte in Richtung Mr. Schue. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, zog Will ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Ledertasche und überreichte es mit einem Lächeln Mercedes. Diese nahm das Päckchen mit einem gequälten Gesicht entgegen. Will: " Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit Mercedes aber ich woltle dir eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen." Mercedes: " Danke Mr. Schue." Will: " So, und nun bitte alle aufstehen, wir werden Mercedes noch ein Lied singen. Das hat sie sich verdient! Hst du einen bestimmten Wunsch, Mercedes?" Mercedes: " Somebody lo love " währe toll. Will: " Dann also "Somebody to love". Aufstellung bitte.... Die New Directions stellten sich auf und Will dirigierte das Geburtstaglied für Mercedes. Danach wurde Mercedes von allen geherzt und umarmt. Jeder wollte ihr gratulieren. Rachel ging ebenso zu ihr um ihr eine herzliche Umarmung zu geben. Rachel: " Alles Gute zum Geburtstag du Diva!" Sorry das wir vorher nicht geschaltet haben, warst du deswegen so schlecht drauf?" Mercedes: " Nein, ich bin enttäuscht weil Sam mir abgesagt hat. Er wollte mich heute abholen damit wir zusammen Urlaub machen können. Aber vorhin hat er eine SMS geschickt dass er nicht kommen kann da ihm sein neuer Chef nicht frei gegeben hat!" Rachel: " Oh, ähh, das tut mir leid für dich. Du vermisst ihn wohl sehr?! " Mercedes: " Ja, tierisch." Rachel: " Aber Sam und arbeiten?? Müsste er nicht auch noch zu Schule gehen?!" Mercedes: " Eigentlich schon, aber du weist doch das es seiner Familie immer noch schlecht geht. Sein Dad hat noch keinen neuen Job gefunden und somit geht Sam arbeiten um die Familie zu unterstützen." Finn: " Oh Sch....., das ist ja schlimm!" Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal sprichts oder siehst sage ihm bitte dass wir ihm immer helfen und dass wir ihn vermissen, ok?" Mercedes: " Das werde ich tun, ich denke Sam wird das freuen dass ihr ihn nicht vergessen habt." Rachel: " Was machst du eigentlich jetzt in den Ferien?" Mercedes: " Wahrscheinlich zuhause hocken, mit Kurt und Dir chatten und ab und an mal ins Freibad gehen." Mr. Schue bat nun die Kids sich wieder zu setzen. Will: " Wie ihr alle wisst haben wir 10 Tage nach den Ferien direkt unsere Regionals. Ich habe hier eine Auswahl von Songs die in die engere Wahl kommen. Nehmt euch bitte während der Ferien etwas Zeit und lernt diese Stücke damit wir später nicht unnötig viel Zeit verlieren. Ansonsten will ich euch nicht länger quälen und wünsche euch schöne Ferien" Wo die Reise auch hingeht Nachdem die Kids den Raum verlassen hatten begab sich nun auch Will in Richtung Parkplatz. Er war froh das nun Ferien waren. Es war ein hartes Schuljahr gewesen. Aber alles in allem war der Glee Club richtig gut geworden. Die Sectionals waren eine leichte Übung gewesen und auch die anstehenden Regionals müssten ohne grössere Anstrengunen zu meistern sein. In diversen Foren im Internet galten die New Directions sogar schon als Geheimfavorit auf die Nationals. Man hoffte die Vorherrschaft der Vocal Adrenaline endlich zu durchbrechen. Will war da etwas vorsichtiger. Die Kids waren gut aber auch sehr launenhaft. Wenn nur eine Kleinigkeit sie ablenkte würden sie gegen die perfekt trainierten Schüler von Vocal Adrenaline keine Chance haben. Und noch eine Enttäuschung würde sein Glee Club wahrscheinlich nicht überstehenen. Mit diesem Gefühl stieg er in sein Auto und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Zuhause würde er nur schnell noch ein paar Sachen einpacken, sich duschen und etwas essen bevor er zu Emma fahren würde. Er hatte sie überredet mit ihm für 3 Wochen nach Florida zu fahren. Es musste zwar ein sehr teures Hotel sein in dem mindestens 5 x am Tag geputzt wurde aber dass war es Will wert. thumb|170px Rachel und Finn fuhren ebenfalls direkt nach der Glee Probe nach Hause. Finn hatte eine Überraschung für Rachel. Er hatte wochenlang bei Burt in der Werkstatt gejobt sowie bei den Leuten in Lima Rasen gemäht, Zeitungen ausgetragen und Burger gebraten. Von dem Geld dass er sich so verdient hatte kaufte er für Rachel und sich zwei Karten für "Wicked" in New York sowie 3 Tage im Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. Die Flugtickets hatter er von Burt und Carol gesponsert bekommen da hierfür das Geld nicht mehr gerreicht hatte. Mit Rachels Vätern war auch alles, hinter Rachels Rücken natürlich, geklärt. Wie Rachel bei sich vor der Haustür ausstieg, standen ihre Väter schon mit zwei Koffern vor der Haustür. Rachel: " Was ist hier los? Was sollen die Koffer, fahrt ihr in Urlaub? Leroy: " Nein, wir nicht aber das solltest du deinen Freund fragen!" Er grinste bei dieser Antwort über beide Ohren. Rachel: " Finn?!" Was soll das heißen? Finn: " Hör mal zu Liebling, du weist dass ich in letzter Zeit wenig Zeit für dich hatte weil ich immer gearbeitet habe." Rachel: " Ja, weil du diesen komischen Vergaser und diese Stereoanlage für deinen Pick Up kaufen willst!" Finn: " Das habe ich doch nur gesagt damit du Frieden gibts, ich konnte dir ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden dass ich für uns ein wenig Geld verdient habe.!" Rachel: " Aha, und für was?" Finn: " Wir beide fliegen morgen früh mit der 7.20 Uhr Maschine nach New York, von dort geht es ins wunderschöne Waldorf - Astoria Hotel in Suite 244 und abends besuchen wir gemeinsam " Wicked". Rachel: " Das ist nicht dein Ernst, du machst Witze!" Finn: " Nein, das Hotel haben aber deine Dad´s zum Teil bezahlt. Den Flug haben wir von Burt und Carole aber die Tickets für Wicket habe ich ganz alleine besorgt." Finn grinste wie ein kleines Kind als er Rachel die beiden Tickets in einem rosa Umschlag überreichte, Finn: " Rachel, ich liebe dich und ich will dich am liebsen nie wieder loslassen. Deswegen habe ich das gemacht." Rachel: " Du bist das liebste, footballspielende, Hamburger essende, singende Riesenbaby das ich kenne, Und dafür liebe ich über alles. Das ist riesig, Drei Tage New York mit Dir und Wicked! Wow, womit habe ich das verdient?" Finn: " Weil du genialste, singenste, Salat essende und nach Himbeeren duftende Diva bist die ich kenne. Und dafür liebe ich DICH! Aber nicht das du mich für diesen komischen Fiero oder wie der Typ im Musical auch heißt verlässt, ist das klar?!" Rachel: " Oh Finn, da muss schon viel passieren das ich meinen kleinen, großen Quaterback für irgend so eine Flitzpiepe die singen kann, verlasse. Gegen dich hat der nie eine Chance!" Finn geht auf Rachel zu und nimmt sie einfach so hoch, der folgende Kuss raubt beiden fast den Atem.thumb|Rachel_Finn Kuss Mercedes stieg nach der Probe direkt in den Schulbus, sie hatte heute keine Lust mit Kurt nach Hause zu fahren. Sie wollte alleine sein, es war zwar toll dass sie ein Ständchen von ihren Freunden gesungen bekommen hat aber dass Sam ihr abgesagt hatte war der absolute Tiefpunkt. Sie hatte sich so auf ihn gefreut. Als sie die Tür zuhause aufgeschlossen hatte kamen ihr sofot ihre Mutter, Vater, Bruder und ihre 5 Cousinen entgegen um sie mit Glückwünschen zu überhäufen. Von ihren Eltern bekamm sie einen Einkaufsgutschein ihrer Lieblingsmodemarke. Ihr Bruder hatte die neueste CD von Beyonce besorgt und ihre Cousinen schenkten ihr eine Fotocolager des letzten Familienfestes bei ihrer gemeinsamen Grandma. Nachdem Mercedes alle Gratulationen und zwei Stück Sahnetorte hinter sich gebracht hatte ging sie direkt in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür zu. Sie wollte heute niemanden mehr sehen. Sie war genug frustriert. Als sie in ihrem Lieblings Pulli und Jogging Hose auf ihrem Bett lag und sich den IPod voll aufgedrehte ging ihre Stimmung langsam nach oben. Als die Stelle kam in der Whitney extrem hoch sang meldete sich Mercedes Handy mit Hilfe des Vibrationsalarms. Eine SMS! Von Sam!! Mercedes schaute völlig ungläubig auf das Display. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was dort stand: " Hi mein Mädchen, schau bitte aus dem Fenster!" Mercedes stand auf, machte ihren IPod aus und ging zu ihrem Fenster. Und Tatsache, da unten vor ihrem Haus stand Sam mit einem riesen Strauß roter Rosen in der einen Hand und seinem Handy in der anderen. Sie rannte runter, rieß die Haustür auf und stand so schon keine 30 Sekungen später vor Sam. Mercedes: " Was machst du hier, ich dachte du musst arbeiten." Sam:" Ich habe mit meinem Chef gesprochen und ihm erklärt dass die tollste Frau auf Erden heute Geburtstag hat und ich unbedingt zu ihr muss!" Mercedes lächelt etwas verlegen, seit sie mit Sam "zusammen" war musste sie sich daran gewöhnen solche Komplimente von einem Mann zu bekommen der nicht ihr Vater oder Kurt war. Sam: " Sag doch was, irgendwas. Wenn es dir hilft hau mir eine runter aber lass mich doch nicht hier so stehen." Sam sah etwas ratlos aus, es war auch wahrlich ein etwas kurioser Anblick den er bot. Mercedes: " So etwas hat noch niemand für mich gemacht, Sam! Ich weis gar nicht was ich sagen soll." Sam: " Wie währe es wenn du zuerst einmal herkommst damit ich dich drücken und küssen kann?!" Mercedes: " Ok, das ist ja mal ein Anfang." Sie "sprang" förmlich in die Arme von Sam und beide küssten sich seeeehr lange. Als sie sich endlich voneinander gelöst hatten, baute sich Sam vor Mercedes auf. Sam: " Mein Schokopudding, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für Dich!" Mercedes schaute noch ungläubiger als vorhin, als sie Sam am Fenster sah. Was kann denn jetzt noch kommen? Sam ging mit ihr an der Hand die Strasse entlang bis sie etwa drei Häuser weiter vor einem riesigen Wohnmobil stehen blieben. Sam: " Ich habe meinem Chef eine Woche Urlaub abschwätzen können. Er gab mir sogar das neueste Modell mit zum "testen" wie er sagte. Wir dürfen es benutzen, muss nur in einer Woche wieder geputzt und ohne Macken auf dem Hof stehen. Mercedes: " Wie, du meinst du hast dieses Monstrum an Wohnmobil von deinem Chef bekommen um mit mir darin in Urlaub zu fahren?!" Sam: " Genau, und jetzt pack bitte schnell deine Sachen wir wollen so schnell wie möglich losfahren." Mercedes: " Wow, du bist genial Schatz. Lass mich bitte nur noch kurz mit meinen Eltern reden, ok?! Zehn Minuten später kam Mercedes mit 3 großen Koffern wieder aus dem Haus und stieg zu Sam ins Wohnmobil. Mercedes: " Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sam: " Das wird eine Überraschung!" Blaine und Kurt waren währendessen bereits auf dem Weg nach Frankreich. Blaine hatte von seinen Großeltern einen Urlaub von 14 Tage in Paris geschenkt bekommen. Das er mit Kurt dorthin auf den Weg war gefiel ihnen zwar nicht zu 100 % , sie hatte insgeheime noch die Hoffnung das sich Blaine eine Frau suchen würde ,aber solang ihr Enkel glücklich währe waren sie es auch. Kurt saß wie hypnotiesiert im Flieger neben Blaine. Er fand alles hier toll in der Business Class. Am besten fand er es dass er für alles gefragt wurde. Was er trinken wolle, welches Menu er essen möchte und vor allem die Auswahl der Modemagazine an Bord überstieg Kurts Träume bei weitem. Blaine genoss es seinem Freund dabei zuzusehen wie er drei Modemagazine gleichzeitig las und sich nicht entscheiden konnte in welchem die schönsten Fotos zu sehen waren. Er war sicher das die folgenden 2 Wochen perfekt werden würden. Museen, der Eifelturm und natürlich diverse französische Spezialitäten standen auf ihrer "To Do" Liste. Noch 6 Stunden Flug und sie waren da.thumb Quinn und Ihre Mutter schrien sich an. So etwas hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr getan. Beide Frauen standen sich in Quinns großzügigen Zimmer gegenüber. Judy Fabray konnte nicht verstehen dass ihre Tochter von hier wegwollte. Sie hatten sich doch erst einigermaßen wieder angenähert seit der Geschichte mit Quinns Schwangerschaft. Ihr Vater war ausgezogen nachdem Quinns Mutter ihn mit einer 20 jährigen Bardame erwischt hatte. Und nun erzählte ihr Quinn dass sie vorhatte nach der Schule in Harvard zu oder Yale zu studieren. Judy hatte doch schon ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen um Quinn auf die Vormerkliste für die hiesige Universität zu bringen. Quinn: " Mum, lass es gut sein. Ich werde nie auf diese Provinzuni hier gehen. Ich habe nicht umsonst so hart die letzten Jahre gearbeitet um in diesem Nest hier zu versauern." Judy: " Aber Quinn, ich habe doch schon mit Dekan Johnson gesprochen. Du hast quasi schon einen Studienplatz sicher. Und du könntest hier wohnen bleiben, die Uni ist nur 35 Minuten mit dem Auto von hier entfernt." Quinn: " Aber genau dass will ich nicht! Ich möchte auf eigenen Füssen stehen, neue Menschen kennenlernen. Und das kann ich nicht wenn ich nach meinem Abschluss hier weiter in Lima hocken bleibe. Hattest du nie Träume Mum?" Bei diesen Worten stach es Judy hart ins Herz, sie hatte damals wirklich Träume gehabt bevor sie Quinns Vater kennengelernt hatte. Sie wollte Kunst und Sprachen studieren, hatte sogar schon zwei Unis in der engeren Auswahl. Aber Russel war nicht der Typ von Mann der eine Frau als gleichberechtigt ansah auch studieren zu dürfen. Sie sollte für die Kinder und Erziehung da sein, und Judy hatte sich ihm zuliebe gefügt. Und jetzt hatte ihre Tochter die gleichen Ziele wie sie und Judy stellte sich quer. Judiy: " OK, ich verstehe dich. Lass mir ein wenig Zeit mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen dass meine kleine Tochter erwachsen geworden ist. Welche Uni willst du morgen besuchen? Quinn: " Danke! Ich liebe dich Mum aber ich muss meinen eigenen Weg gehen. Ich fahre morgen mit dem 39er nach Harvard zur Infoveranstaltung.." thumb|left Quinn packte nach dem Gespräch ihre Reisetasche. Sie hatte vor noch ein wenig länger in Harvard zu bleiben um zu erkunden welche Möglichkeiten es rund um die Uni noch gab, Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie sich ein kleines Hotelzimmer gemietet. Aber davon wusste ihre Mutter nichts.Ihr hatte sie erzählt dass ihr Dad sie von dort abholen würde und ein paar Tage zu sich in sein neues Zuhause holen würde. Quinn würde ihren Dad nie wieder sehen wollen, so sehr hatter er sie damals verletzt.Sie schlief mit dem Gefühl ein endlich ihr Leben nach über 1 1/2 Jahren wieder langsam in den Griff zu bekommen. Und sie liebte das Gefühl wenn alles so lief wie sie es wollte. Am nächsten Morgen stand Quinn sehr früh auf, ihre Mutter schlief noch als sie die Haustür hinter sich zu zog. Sie wollte keine lange Abschiedszene. Als sie am Busbahnhof ankamm stellte sie ihre Tasche neben sich auf den Boden. Sie atmete die frische, noch reine Luft ein als sie von hinten angesprochen wurde, "Hi Quinn, was treibt dich so früh hier her?" Quinn drehte sich erschrocken rum. Wer war das? Sie hatte doch niemand ausser Mum von ihren Plänen erzählt: Als sie sich vollständig umgedreht hatte, sah sie wer sich da ansprach. thumb|left|116pxDa vor ihr stand oder besser saß Artie in seinem Rollstuhl. Quinn war überrascht ihren Freund aus dem Glee Club hier zu sehen, Quinn: " Artie, was machst du denn hier?" Artie: " Ich vermute mal das gleiche wie du. Ich will nach Harvard zur Infoveranstaltung." Quinn: " Du nach Harvard ? Ähhh, jetzt bin ich ehrlich gesagt perplex." Artie: " Die haben einen sehr guten Lehrstuhl für Quantenmechanik und Informatik. Das währe schon ne Alternative für mich, und bei Dir?" Quinn: " Ich möchte eventuell Jura und Betriebswirtschaft studieren." In diesem Moment fuhr der 39er vor und Quinn half Artie auf den Lift und stieg dann selber in den Bus, Drinnen suchte sie sich den Platz direkt neben Artie aus. Es war vielleicht nicht schlecht jemanden auf der langen Fahrt zu haben mit dem sie reden konnte. Der Bus setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr in Richtung Boston. Luft anhalten / Es liegt was in der Luft Emma war aufgeregt als sie in den Flieger stieg. Will war noch zweimal auf dem Highway umgedreht weil Emma meinte vergessen zu haben ihre Fische zu füttern oder den Herd noch angelassen hatte. Sie waren dadurch spät dran gewesen, ihre Namen wurden schon 2 x aufgerufen als sie den Gang zum Flugzeug nahmen. 3 Wochen mit Emma, etwas schöneres konnte sich Will eigentlich nicht vorstellen, Aber auf der anderern Seite hatte er dieses Gefühl im Magen. Der Flieger hob ab und Emma schaute ganz verträumt zum Fenster hinaus. Emma: " Schau mal wie klein da draussen alles ist." Will: " Ich sehe es und in 4 Stunden liegen wir gemeinsam am Sandstrand und lassen uns bräunen." Emma: " Am Strand liegen?" Ähhh laufen da nicht auch Leute mit ihren Hunden entlang? Könnten wir nicht einfach bei uns im Hotel auf den Liegen am Pool liegen?" Will dachte nur bei sich: " Na dass kann ja heiter werden!" to be continued....... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+